Family Secrets
by LisaxMariex05
Summary: Vampires & werewolves exist, then why should it surprise Bella that her cousin also has ties to the supernatural world. When Sammi moves to Forks w/ her abusive father, family secrets emerge & stirs things up in the lives of Bella, Jacob & the Cullens. Contains topics such as abuse, eating disorders, and bullying although thats not the focus of it, it is very much there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's probably not the best idea to start a story the week that classes start up but I'm going to TRY and update weekly and some chapters may be short. But between work school and my internship we'll just have to see how it goes. Just wanted to warn you now… However, I do have it planned out already and I'm very excited to develop this idea.. So enjoy!

The sky was gloomy like a typical day in Forks, Washington. Bella and Charlie trudged out house and into the misty rain, sauntering over to Bella's truck that sat in the driveway. Charlie took his position in the drivers' seat, as Bella climbed into the passenger side.

"Thanks for helping them move today Bella. I know this isn't the way you'd like to spend your Sunday but Samantha will be happy to see you." Charlie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, no problem. The last time I saw her I was like fifteen." Bella responded as Charlie slowly backed out of the driveway. "I can't believe what happened to Aunt Veronica."

"Yeah about that…I'd like to ask you to take Samantha under your wing for a while. You know, show her around and introduce her to some of your friends. It's never easy losing a parent, let alone having to move to a new town."

She gave a nod and put the ear buds in her ears letting the music fill up the rest of the trip.

The hour drive to Old Royal, Washington took almost a half hour longer in the old truck. Bella shut off her Ipod as they approached the gravel driveway that led to a large farmhouse. She hopped out of the truck slamming the door behind her. Her Uncle John was already greeting his younger brother, Charlie, with a hardy handshake.

"Hello Bella, it's so good to see you again." Her uncle greeted pulling her into an awkward embrace. "Samantha is inside packing up a few last minute things."

"Why don't you go see if she needs help Bells" Charlie suggested as he starting loading up the truck with the boxes that were stacked near the driveway.

Bella took the steps up to the house and entered through the screen door. "Sammi?"

"Bella?!" Sammi squeals from another room.

Samantha sat in her new room going through the boxes arranging her things in the new place, when she heard her father yelling for her in the kitchen. Her stomach immediately sunk as she pulled herself off the floor and hurried down the hall. She'd grown accustomed to the tone her father used when he was angry and knew better not to make him wait. "Yeah Dad?"

"Get over here and look in this box!" He growled as Samantha walked over beside her dad and gazed into the box. Inside she found the drinking glasses she packed, wrapped up in newspaper and then there it was, three unwrapped glasses that were cracked down the side. Suddenly her head was being pulled back by her father who had a fist full of her hair in his hand. "How could you be so fucking stupid? You wrap all the glasses except my three best mugs?! You're fucking worthless, can't you do anything right? Now get the hell out of my face!" He yelled releasing her hair then smacking her hard on the back of her head causing her to wince in pain as she retreated back to her room. Anger shot through her as she kicked the box closest to her. She slumped towards the ground grabbing the framed picture of her and her mom and pressing it towards her chest. "Mom, I need you." She whispered letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

Bella pulled a nightshirt over her head and climbed into bed grabbing a book that lay on the nightstand next to her. She didn't even finish one page when she felt his eyes on her causing the corners of her lips to turn upwards. "I've missed you." She said softly looking up from her book.

"I've missed you too, Bella." Edward returned stepping out of the shadows, drawing closer to the edge of her bed.

She set the book down next to her and crawled toward him reaching around his neck pulling him closer and pressing her lips upon his. His hands traveled down her back then he wrapped his hands around her hips as they reluctantly parted. "So how was moving day?" he asked pressing his forehead against hers.

"Ugh, long and tiring." Bella sighed releasing him and moving back to the top of the bed as he followed, sitting down next to her resting his arm across her shoulders. "It was nice to see my cousin though. She'll be going to school with us tomorrow. I have to go pick her up in the morning."

"Oh yeah. What's she like? I've never heard you talk about her before."

"It's been a while since I've hung out with her. She use to come stay with me when I visited Charlie. Then she came to visit me in Phoenix once but other than that we'd e-mail occasionally. We use to have so much fun together. She was such a bad-ass growing up. I remember when we were about eleven Jacob was teasing me about a bad haircut I got and Sammi clocked him right in the eye." Bella said letting out a little laugh as the memories came rushing back to her. "She's not the same though…It's like the life has been sucked out of her. She looks different too." Bella said sadly.

Edward gave a slight nod as he brushed his fingers gently up and down her forearm. "Why'd she move here?"

"Her mom was killed about three months ago. I think my uncle John just needed a change of scenery, so he got a new job at a corrections facility in the next county over." Bella said through a yawn.

"Seems like she'll need a friend, Bella. Why don't you get some rest now, you look exhausted."

Bella nodded and snuggled deeper into Edward's chest drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's truck roared down the street and sputtered to a stop in front of her cousin's house. Sammi was out the door and jumping in the truck in a matter of seconds. She quickly greeted Bella and pulled the strap of her messenger bag over her head and set it on the floor of the truck.

"Excited for your first day of school?" Bella asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Actually, yeah I am." Sammi answered happily. "Is that weird?" She asked crinkling her nose.

"Um.. yeah, a little bit." Bella chuckle.

"Well, you try going to an all girls school in a puke green polo shirt as the uniform and Satin himself as the principle. Yeah, you would be happy to get the hell out of there too."

Bella pulled into an empty parking space, shifted the gear to park and cut the engine. Both of them gathered their things and stepped out into the frosty wind.

"Come with me. I want you to meet some of my friends." Bella says walking slowly beside Sammi, guiding her to a small group of people that were laughing and goofing around in the parking lot.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted getting everyone's attention. "I wanted to introduce you to my cousin" She said nodding in Sammi's direction. Everyone's eyes adverted to the girl standing next to her and she couldn't help but laugh to herself. When she was the new girl Jessica had called her the shiny new toy and could tell Sammi wouldn't be an exception. Even though she wore a hoodie and no make-up Sammi's natural beauty shined through. Her long dark wavy hair framed her porcelain skin and her deep blue eyes leaving most girls jealous and spiteful. "This is Sammi. Sammi this is everybody."

Mike, of course, was the first to jump in. "Hi Sammi. I'm Mike Newton." He said sticking out his hand. Sammi politely slipped her hand in his for a light handshake. "Sorry Bella's bad at introductions. This is Eric, Jessica and Angela. So what grade are you in?"

"I'm a Junior." Sammi smiled courteously.

"That's awesome, we are too." He replied enthusiastically.

Bella perked her head up and glanced behind her as she heard the purr of the silver Volvo pulling into the parking lot. Day after day it never failed, the butterflies in her stomach always stirred when he was around. "Well we need to get going. I'll see you guys later."

A chorus of 'byes' echoed each other. "It was nice meeting you, Sammi." Mike said with a huge smile on his face. "Maybe I'll see you in one of my classes." He winked

"It was nice meeting you guys as well." Sammi called back softly. "Man, is he always that 'friendly'?" she whispered to Bella once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah it only gets worse." Bella laughed.

"Great. That red haired girl… Jessica I think, like seriously if looks could kill."

"Yeah she's always like that. Her and Mike have been dating on and off but they're not exclusive so she gets kind of jealous sometimes. Just ignore her; I do."

Sammi nodded. "Where are we going?"

"I want to introduce you to my boyfriend and his family before first bell."

"Boyfriend? Bella, you never told me!"

Edward and Alice made a graceful exit out of the car as Bella and Sammi approached them. Edward instinctively wrapped his arms around Bella pulling her in for kiss making both of them to go a little lightheaded. "um-hum." Alice cleared her throat loudly causing them instantly to pull apart.

"Hi Alice." Bella greeted giving her a half hug.

"Who's your friend?" Alice questioned nudging Bella.

"Oh, sorry. This is my cousin Sammi. Sammi this is my boyfriend Edward and his sister Alice."

"Hello Sammi." Edward greeted while lines of confusion stretched across his forehead as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Sammi said giving a small wave. A few seconds later she had Alice's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along just fine." Alice announced releasing her.

"That's almost the same thing she said to me too when we first met and I haven't been able to get rid of her since." Bella said through a soft laugh. "Well I have to take her to the office to get her schedule. Meet me at my locker later?" She asked Edward leaning in for one last good-bye kiss.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too."

Sammi twisted a strand of her hair around her finger and let it fall then repeated the same process again and again. She waited in the office, which smelled of mildew and cheap air freshener, for the receptionist to print out her schedule.

"Samantha Swan." The plump lady named Sue called from behind her desk.

Sammi stood up and approached her desk taking the paper she held out to her.

"If you have any problems you know where to find me." Sue said smiling. "Have a good day sweetie."

"Thanks, you too."

She and Bella walked slowly down the hall both reading her schedule together. "We have 6th hour American History together and I think Edward's brother, Jasper, has English with you this period." Bella pointed out optimistically. As they reached the door to Sammi's first class the warning bell rang throughout the school. "I have to get to class; I'll find you at lunch."

Sammi bit her lip nervously. "Okay, wish me luck."

"You'll be fine." Bella smiled encouragingly. She gave a small wave and turned walking down the hall.

Sammi reluctantly stepped into the classroom with the rest of the students and stopped in front of an older gentleman with a balding head and thick black framed glasses. "Mr. Burns?" Sammi questioned.

Mr. Burns glanced up from the papers he was reading and gave a gruff smile. "You must be Samantha. Here's your textbook. We're on chapter 5. You may want to barrow notes from one of the other students. Take a seat in front of Libby. She's the blonde in the pink sweater." Sammi nodded following his instructions, exhaling in relief of not having to introduce herself to the class.

She flipped open her textbook and grabbed a notebook and pen from her bag as the final bell rang signaling the start of class. 'Fundamentals of Descriptive Writing, well at least I covered this a couple months ago at my other school.' She thought as the teacher started roll call.

"Beck Miller." The teacher called out as a boy with jet black hair raced into the classroom jumping into the seat just to the left of Sammi.

"Here Sir and ready to learn." He said in a smart ass tone that caused Sammi to roll her eyes.

Mr. Burns ignored his comments and continued to call out names as Sammi doodled in her notebook.

"Hey, you must be new here." Beck commented in a hush tone.

Sammi stopped drawing and reluctantly turned her focus to the boy next to her. "What was your first clue?" She snorted back. She typically wasn't short with people but there was something about Beck that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Want to copy my notes?" He offered ignoring her abruptness and showing off his perfect teeth.

"No thanks." The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was interested and as juvenile as it may sound copying his notes was the first step of letting this boy into her life. She's met guys like him before and just couldn't risk that.

"Well if you need anything just let me know. I have all the teachers wrapped around my finger."

'Figures' she thought. The teacher went on rambling about the day's lesson as Sammi went back to doodling on her notebook. Images of her mom came tumbling to the forefront. The stress of her daily life was wearing hard on her and it took everything in her not to breakdown cry. The bell finally rang causing her to jump out of her thoughts.

"What is that you're drawing?" Beck asked as he leaned over her desk resting his hand on the back of her chair.

Sammi focused her eyes on the drawing and she snapped the book shut 'Did I really draw that?!' Sammi screamed horrified in her mind. She quickly gathered up her things and shoved them in her bag. "Sorry, don't want to be late for my next class." Sammi stammered as she swiftly brushed pass him and all but ran out of the room.

Her legs took her to the nearest restroom where she locked herself in a stall and pulled out the drawing to get a better look in private. Her mouth gaped open and her fingers traced the page that was decorated with intricate designs of both the sun and moon. The two floated above a half dressed women with lightning bolts surging out of her fingers tips. At her feet laid huge black dog where it seemed to be worshiping her.

Sammi was astonished at the picture before her and drew in a shaky breath. The extent of her artistic abilities were little stick people and rainbows, even though she's always tried to draw it always came out looking more like a 2nd graders art project than an actual picture.

The cafeteria buzzed as usual as Bella searched for Sammi in the crowd. The Cullens were already seated with their lunches sitting uselessly on the table. Alice nudged Edward pulling him out of his thoughts.

"What are thinking about?" Alice asked as the others listened in intently.

"Nothing really, there's just something about Sammi that has me curious."

"You mean the new girl Sammi? I have her in my English class." Jasper said grabbing Alice's hand from under the table.

"Yeah that's Bella's cousin." Alice answered.

"What do you mean curious?" Rosalie interjects wondering if maybe the new girl had caught his eye.

"No Rosalie. Not like that." Edward says answering her thoughts. "I can't hear her thoughts, just like I can't hear Bella's."

"Maybe it just runs in the family. They're cousins right?" Emmett suggests shrugging it off.

"Yes, but I can hear Charlie's. I don't get it."

"Speaking of the devil." Rosalie comments causing the conversation to cease.

"Hey guys." Bella greeted taking a seat next to Edward as Sammi took the other empty one between her and Alice. Sammi, that is Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They're Edward's other adopted siblings."

"Hi." Sammi greeted. "Hey Jasper aren't you in my English class?"

"Yeah, first period with Mr. Burns."

"Exactly. You think I could barrow your notes?"

"Of course."

They all started talking amongst themselves as Bella took the sandwich and apple that laid in front of Edward. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Nah. I'm not hungry. I usually eat a big breakfast." Sammi responded picking at her nails. She hated lying, especially to Bella but she wouldn't understand… Nobody would.

A/N: I know there is a lot of the new girl but I promise it is for good reason. Just laying some of the ground work then it will get much better…or at least I think it will. Be prepared for Steamy Romance and an epic battle between the Cullens, the werewolves and..Oh you'll just have to keep reading to find out! So hang with me and let me know what you think and what to improve on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
